The Mystery of the Strange Signs
The Mystery of the Strange Signs is the first episode of The New Mysteries of Captain Caveman!. Premise "Twelve dollars to know the future!" How could Cavey resist? Brenda, Dee-Dee, and Taffy all take him to know his future. But the gypsy sees terrible events and offers to tell everybody's future for twelve dollars each. Plot "Twelve dollars to know the future!" cries a friendly female voice. Cavey and the Teen Angels are in a dark forest, camping. Their fire is going out. "Could you get us some more firewood Cavey?" asks Dee-Dee. "Forest scary!" complains Cavey. "Please Cavey?" asks Brenda. "Me no like forest!" says Cavey. "Would you do it for me Cavey?" asks Taffy, "we can even get your fortune told!" "Fortune?" asks Cavey, "me do me do!" Cavey goes far into the woods and sees a bear holding a ton of twigs in its mouth. "Light," says Cavey. The tip of the club opens and the small bird holding the candle pops out. Cavey grabs the firewood out of the bear's mouth and walks away. The bear roars in anger. Soon, Cavey is back at camp. He puts the firewood in the fire, making it stronger. "A promise is a promise," says Taffy. Soon, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels are in a tent sitting across from a female gypsy on a table. "Greetings!" says the gypsy. "We only have forty-eight dollars on us, is that enough?" asks Taffy. "Twelve is enough!" says the gypsy. Taffy hands her twelve dollars the gypsy counts, then she stuffs it in her pocket. Cavey holds his hand out to the gypsy and the gypsy blows on it. "Please put your hand on the crystal ball!" says the gypsy. Cavey puts his hands on the crystal ball. "Oh my, I see great danger if you continue camping! You three girls, I can tell your fortunes with twelve dollars each!" says the gypsy. Taffy hands the gypsy the rest of her money and the gypsy pockets it. She blows on all three of their hands and they all put them on the crystal ball. "If you take the caveman back to the camp, you will all live!" says the gypsy. It now shows Cavey and the Teen Angels. They bump into a young man and woman. "Hello, we're Mr. and Mrs. Rent," says the young woman. "You should try that gypsy, I only had six dollars on me and luckily it was enough!" says the young man. "We'll try," says Taffy. Mr. and Mrs. Rent walk away into the forest. "Call the police Brenda," says Dee-Dee. Soon, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels are back in the tent. "We'd like to show you something," says Taffy. The gypsy follows them outside. The police grab the gypsy. "You're a trickster gypsy!" says Brenda. "Or should we call you Mrs. Rent?" asks Taffy. She pulls off the gypsy mask to reveal Mrs. Rent. Mr. Rent walks up. "She's the gypsy?" exclaims Mr. Rent. "Right!" says Dee-Dee. "Our first clue was the price. There were four of us and exactly forty-eight dollars. She charged us each twelve. And our second clue was how Mr. Rent spent six dollars, not twelve and it was all he had!" "Zowie!" exclaims Taffy. "It was all a scam to make money!" The police take Mrs. Rent away. "Where's Cavey?" asks Taffy. Cavey walks up dressed like a gypsy. "Twelve dollars per fortune," he says. Everybody laughs and Cavey joins in. ' ' Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *The Gypsy Suspects Culprits Locations Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *The New Mysteries of Captain Caveman! - Volume 1: Future Cavey Category:Decca03's Stuff